Halloween
by dark-side-nb
Summary: Ren is, in general, a very sad person. But so is Hiei. Misery loves company. The games have come, will anything special happen for Ren this year?
1. Ren's Halloween

A/N: Sup whoever reads my stories... This story prolly won't be done for Halloween. Oh well. Screw it. I promised Kat I would post it. If she doesn't review it... grrr... Oh and anyone who reads this: Read my other story too. You don't have to, I just like people to read my stuff. Not a lot of people reviewed that one... ::sigh:: Oh and do you peeps think it would be lame if I posted my really old stories? ::sigh:: No one cares. They're not that good tho. Just really long. Like... forty pages each. I just up and quit writing them. How lame. Haha. Oh and if I screwed up the lyrics of any of the songs, it's because I only get that CD for the weekend. I borrowed it from Kat. -- She's gonna make me give it back and her CD burner FRIED! ::sob:: Oh well... I can get Kayla to burn it for me... Oh yeah, the story! Have fun reading it, whoever does... Oh and Sashly you better read AND REVIEW this too or I'll be pissed.

Halloween Frights

Ren sighed as she leaned back in her desk. It was the Friday before Halloween weekend. Halloween was on Saturday night. That meant tonight would be the Night of Mischief. This year it was boys versus girls in the games. All the sophomores would meet in the cul-de-sac on Cherry Street and decide what game would be first. They did things like play paintball, capture the flag, or war. But these weren't your ordinary kiddie games. Sophomores at her school took this very seriously. Whichever team won got the other team's candy from Trick or Treating. That was definitely a prize worth working for.

The bell rang and Ren headed to her car. She liked being able to just hop in her little Dodge Neon and go straight home. There was nothing like it. And the sound system was to die for.

She turned on her Crazytown CD, Gift of Game, on with the bass thumping and drove out onto the highway. It was a good hour's drive home and she hoped the music would make it better.

She began to think about the Halloweens past, which in turn made her remember how she met him. Hiei. She liked him. A lot, even. She met him for the first time on a dark Halloween night when her "friends" ditched her. They had left her alone to fumble about in an alleyway. Then, out of nowhere it seemed, Hiei took her hand and led her home.

That week he showed up again. He came to her school. She felt so excited when she saw him walk through the door. She had really wanted to talk to him, but he looked a little... scary up close. Like a goth or something. It was hard to recognize the boy who led her out of the darkness...

The honk of a car horn snapped Ren back to reality. She gunned the engine to dodge the Expedition in the left lane. That song, Revolving Door... the tune had just entranced her. She changed the song to Darkside and turned into her driveway. That ride had ended too soon. She put on her headphones, changing the song to Black Cloud. She jammed the key into the knob and unlocked the door, going in.

She didn't bother to yell, "I'm home." No one would answer. Her life was a sad story. Her mother died giving birth and... well, her father was a drug lord. He was always downtown making deals. But there was an upside. They were filthy, stinking rich. So her dad bought her a little home in a quiet neighborhood so she could be away from possible danger.

_Now people say I'm jinxed-_

_I got some kind of voodoo hex._

_Life is so complex,_

_There's no tellin what could happen next..._

Ren sighed and went to her room, crossing to her closet. She picked out a Happy Bunny t-shirt that said, "I know how you feel, I just don't care." and grabbed her black shorts.

... _I got a little black cloud that follows me_

_Everywhere I go, it takes over me._

_I got a little black cloud that follows me_

_Everywhere I go, it takes over me..._

She yanked off the headphones and changed quickly. She put on about five necklaces and her black and red arm socks.

... _I was rappin in the rain,_

_Hopin that my love would change,_

_And if there's any truth to all those old sayings._

_Cause if I killed a spider_

_Would my house catch on fire?_

_If I walked under a ladder_

_Would it matter?_

_I tend to laugh_

_When black cats cross my path,_

_Break mirrors in half_

_Just to test the aftermath._

_Now here comes the rain..._

_I reject my pain,_

_Tryin to make sense_

_Of these crazy things._

_I'm a diamond in the rough-_

_Could I suffer enough?..._

Ren sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She really wasn't satisfied with the way she looked. She hurriedly put on her makeup and grabbed the vampire teeth she bought at a gag shop. She put them on and grinned evilly at her reflection. Perfect.

She turned around and grabbed some white socks from her top drawer and put them on, as well as her black sneakers.

... _I'm the monkey on your back _

_And the crack in the dam_

_Disastrous_

_Took time to master this..._

She rubbed some foxglove scented body lotion on her legs. Then she glanced around the room. The first thing she saw was her chest of drawers, then her bed with blue covers and a wispy white canopy, then her cluttered desk and her mirror. She plucked a hair elastic from the desk and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

... _In the darkness_

_I'm forced to adapt to this_

_I would change the past _

_If I could have one wish..._

Ren looked in the mirror again. A punk vampire. Nice costume.

She glanced at the clock. 5:00. She had better move it. Everyone would be at Cherry Street at 6:00. She needed an hour to get there.

She muttered a curse and snatched up her headphones and CD's. She picked up her little backpack and keys and dashed off.


	2. Hiei's Halloween

A/N: It's short. Get over it. :3

Halloween Frights...

Hiei's Halloween...

Kurama cupped his chin in his hand as he contemplated what he would be for the games. He couldn't show up on Halloween night without a costume. He'd most likely get jumped in some dark alley.

Suddenly he heard an insistent tapping on his window pane. He hurriedly stepped over clothes that littered the floor to open said window.

Hiei slunk gracefully over the sill to sit on it, legs crossed.

"Hello, Hiei." said Kurama with a smile. He returned to his closet to flip through for something that could pass as a costume.

Hiei raised an eyebrow curiously. "What are you doing, fox?"

Kurama continued to rummage through his closet. He called over his shoulder, "Looking for a costume."

Hiei nodded to himself, then looked up, noticing something. "But fox, what's that for, then?" he queried, gesturing to the black wings and cape placed on the bed.

"Why of course... I forgot, Hiei-san!" Kurama purred cutely, emerging from the closet with a sly grin.

Hiei's eyes widened, all his defenses shooting up. "What?"

Kurama creeped over to stand in front of Hiei, leaning over. "Wouldn't you just loooove to go to the games with me?"

Hiei whirled around to escape, but the fox was too fast. Kurama grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "NOOO!" Hiei howled. But no luck... He was defeated...

(A/N

DS: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hiei: You are EVIL!

DS: And?

Hiei: I can't believe this...

DS: Believe it, baby. hums "Only When I'm Drunk")


	3. Kei's Halloween

Ren parked her car in her best guy friend, Kei's driveway. Just a block from Cherry Street. She sighed when she saw him approaching her. She waved and faked a smile.  
"Ciao!" he called out, waving excitedly and smiling brghtly. "Pronto a combattere?"  
"Si, natura secondo." she answered.  
"Tempestivo... nuovamente."  
"Si."  
"Ameno! Angoscioso fornitura!"  
"Natura secondo..."  
Kei chuckled. "Looks like you need more lessons."  
"Not like it matters..."  
"Be nice."  
"Feh."  
Kei grinned and twirled around. "Well do you like my 'fornitura'?" His blonde hair was spiked up with two long locks died blue framing his face. He was wearing a snugly-fitting white t-shirt that set off his exceptional muscles, and loose white jeans. He also wore three small white belts around his neck and plain white Nikes. He struck a pose and gave Ren a garish wink.  
Ren almost laughed outright, then Kei gave her the puppy pout and she toned it down to giggles. "It's cute." She smiled, thinking the blue strands around his face made his blue eyes more striking.  
He held out his arm and smiled. "Shall we, bellissima?"  
Ren smiled again. She was used to his flirty antics. "We shall." she replied as she took his arm and they proceeded to walk the next block. 


End file.
